Ice Skating In Time Square AmericaxEngland
by xxKeepOnDreamingxx
Summary: England vistits America and they go Ice Skating and they um...you will just have to see :D


**I do not own hetalia! If I did I would have A LOT more yaoi in it :D**

**England was visiting America in his best know city for the week: New York City. It was Christmas time now. England really couldn't wait to see America (but he would never tell HIM that). He stepped off the plane into the baggage lane to pick up his bags.**

"**YO ARTHUR! YOU'RE HERE DUDE!" England shivered as he felt a big strong hand on his shoulder. As he turned around he saw his beloved Alfred smiling down at him. For a little bit England thought back to the days when Alfred had to look up to **_**him**_**… and how cute and sweet he was… and at times could still be.**

"**I thought that I taught you how to speck better that Alfred?" England said turning away to grab his bag**

"**Not really." America said putting his hand on top of England's**

"**What the hell are you doing!" England yelled as he removed his hand. America picked up England's bag**

"**Getting your bag?" England blushed out of embracement. They walked out of the air port and got into a cab. America throw England's bag in the truck of the cab and opened the door and sat next to England. He couldn't help think about him when America was waiting for England. All he could think about WAS him. For the longest time now America has had these…feelings that he cant explain for England. All he wanted to do was hold him close to his own body and kiss him and never let go. It was the last thing he thought about at night and the first thing he thought about in the morning. **

"**Why are you staring at me?" England asked him. America look forward and said nothing. "Ok then. So what are we doing today Alfred?"**

"**Driver time square." the cab drive said yes sir and they were off "I am going to teach you how the ice skate Iggy!"**

"**Ice skate?" he said "Well I guess it's better then just going to McDonalds for the day I guess." He added with a smile on his face. That didn't sound like a bad idea maybe they could do that after words.**

**When they got to the ice ring in Time Square there was no one there. It was after hours but America was able to pull some strings and got the ring for 1 hour. America put on his skates and England attempted to put on his. "Here…" America said putting them on for him. America looked up and saw England blushing but he decided not to say anything. America walked out onto the ice. He starched out his hand for England to take it "Take my hand Arthur. This way you don't fall." England grabbed America's hand and America felt his heart speed up. **

**England felt America's hand rap his arm around his waist "Ok now you just need to fallow me ok?" England nodded his head. In his mind all he could think about was wanting America to hold him tighter and he never ever wanted him to let go. "Ok I'm going to starting moving and just do what I do." America didn't move more then to feet when England fell bring America down with him. **

"**So much for the "That way you wont fall" thing." England said to America who had got up with a big smile on his face. He lifted America up and they were standing again. But England got lost in America's big sky-blue eyes and fell over his own feet and on top of America and this made their lips slam together. England and America's wide open. But then England closed his eyes and lend more into the kiss.**

**America had dreamed for nights on end on how England's lips would feel. And his actuations where right. They were soft and warm they fit well with America's lips. He felt like his hand and arms had a mind of there own. America rapped them around England's waist and he could fell that England had his own arms around America's neck and his hand where entangled in his hair. It felt so nice to fell these things: happiness and love for once in his life for someone else. America licked at England's lip begging him to open them. **

**England felt America's tongue licking his lip so he parted them a little and America's tongues shot right in. He tasted really sweet. England always thought that he would taste like hamburgers or something of the kind. But no he tasted kind of like strawberries…or something of that kind. They both needed to a breath. So they stopped kissing. England placed his forehead on America's and they just stared at each other. "You're a good kisser Arthur!" America said with a big smile on his face.**

"**Your not half be yourself you git." England said trying to stand but was failing. America picked him up and said**

"**Your so cute Arthur. I love you!" England's face turned bright red and he looked away from America**

"**I-I love you too Alfred…" that's all America needed he kissed England one more time and he picked him up bridal style. And he started to skate. **

"**Maybe I should just carry you till you fell more at home on the ice." England didn't protest to this idea**

**THE END…Maybe XD you for really**


End file.
